Life is Worth More than Gold
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This used to be an AU one-shot. Now it's a full blown medival story. Enjoy. :)
1. Death

**This is a one-shot that is and AU. It's random, but I wanted to try it. You can't understand it unless you know what the characters are. So if you like it, then I'll continue.**

**Daphne: a princess, younger sister of princess Sabrina.**

**Sabrina: A run-away princess that ran away with her little sister.**

**Puck: a thief.**

**Sabrina stole Puck's latest loot from him and blackmailed him into taking them to where they wanted to go. Daphne got a deathly sickness.**

"We have to get to the doctor's, fast!" Sabrina cried, hauling her sick sister over her shoulder to the best of her ability.

Puck was floating above, hovering a few feet above the sisters, his normal 'pucktasticness' no-where to be seen.

"Daphne, Daphne, please say something!" Sabrina pleaded, carrying the girl in worry. Her heartbeat was slowing.

"Sa-Sabrina." Daphne muttered.

"It's- n-no use." She continued.

"There's a lot of use!" Sabrina cried, tears now streaming down her face. Puck landed, ready to take Daphne's weight from grieving Sabrina, but she wouldn't let the child go.

"I love you Sabrina." Daphne muttered, and her body froze.

"Daphne!" Sabrina yelled. "Please! Don't do this!" She cried, but it was too late.

The soul of the young girl was gone.

"You are in distress, Princess." a soft voice murmured, like words to a chant.

"What?" Sabrina looked up, angered.

"It is I." The voice rose from a nearby stream. It was a water sprite.

"Who are you? And why do I care?" Sabrina screamed, her overflowing eyes now red.

"I am the one who can restore the life to your young sister, and not just that, but have her healthy." The water sprite laughed.

"Then do it!" Sabrina said, her heart having a candle of hope.

"For a price." The sprite said.

"A price? I don't have anything. Please!"

"A price!"

"The satisfaction of helping someone in need!" Sabrina offered desperately.

"I have something." A deep voice interrupted.

It was Puck.

"Puck! You'd probably trade me in for a way to become invisible when you wanted to, for your thefts!" the princess retorted, as even in sorrow, she had fierce fire in her heart.

"My treasure, from my latest steal." Puck offered, handing the bag of gold to the sprite.

"Yes. That will suffice. Pour this potion in the young girls mouth, and she will live once again." the water sprite gave a bottle to Puck, and disappeared in a shower of droplets.

"Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That- that was your life!" She gasped in awe.

"It was. But I learned that another's life is more important than money." He muttered, and draped Daphne over his knee.

Pouring the glowing substance down her throat, he bounced her up and down.

"Is it working?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"I hate to say this, but I don't think so." Puck whispered so quietly, his voice was barely audible.

Sabrina burst into tears.

It was all her fault. She should have died instead. It was all, all, all, ALL, her fault. She deserved-

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft voice. One that was cheery. And adorable. One that she knew well.

"Sabrina?"

"Daphne!" Her sister shouted, and embraced her brought-back-to-life sister, soaking in the feeling of warmth and a thousand words shared through an action.

All the words that meant love. Letting her arms drop from her sister, Sabrina walking over to Puck.

"I can never repay you." She whispered, her eyes releasing a few happy tears. Then she wrapped him a hug. Puck was surprised, but returned it, when Daphne met his eye with a big thumbs up.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please send me your thoughts in a review. Thanks! **

**~Jessamyn**


	2. The setup

**I wanted to post an author's note, but the site said I wasn't allowed to, so I added some words in. Should I continue?**

* * *

Daphne bounded down the path, watching the two teens behind her bond.

In a way, she was happy she'd died. Or pretend died. A potion she had found allowed her to 'play dead' for an hour, and the potion the sprite had given Sabrina and Puck was a potion to get rid of the other spell quicker.

She had paid the sprite with gold, and that she would be fine.

The sprite had a agreed, and Vwala! The two teens had a crush. A HUGE one.

She watched them titter. She felt bad for worrying her sister, but otherwise, her sister would have never found their true love.

* * *

**Yeah, Lame, I know, but I had to put something so that this wasn't against the rules. Please tell me whether I should continue.**

**Kodochi Tsukasu :**

**You were right! *ding ding ding ding ding* Anyway, thanks and how do you pronounce your username?**

**I**

**:) Thanks.**

**Review!**


	3. Flashback to the Escape and the Thief

**OMG! I am so happy! I thought I would get no continuing suggestions, but ta-da! So this is a flashback of Daphne's. The rest of this story is in Daphne's POV, because I find people don't use that enough. Anyway, this story and Phone Call to the Future are on my top priority list to finish.**

* * *

Daphne watched her two companions titter and laugh, thinking back to the starting of her adventure.

_Our parents had always been paranoid, never letting Sabrina and me out of the house. But when they went on a business trip to deal for the kingdom, they left old softie Granny Relda and in charge. That night, Sabrins took the advantage, and leaving a note, snuck out. I, of course, knew her plans first. I caught her and black-mailed her into taking me. She had to take me, or otherwise I would go tell. Seein gshe couldn't risk it, she agreed._

_After journeying into the forest, a thief cornered us. _

_Circling my sister, he didn't notice me. Sabrina had pushed me into the bushes moments earlier._

_"Well, well, well. A Princess, no doubt." He laughed._

_"Going to get me a huge ransom."_

_"If my parents cared." Sabrina growled._

_"Why wouldn't they, Princess?"_

_"They don't care about me. They hate me. So I ran away. Life in your prison is better than living in that one." She muttered, pointing at the castle._

_"And- what other lies do you have to tell me?" The thief chuckled._

_"None. That is the truth." Sabrina said defiantly._

_"Or so you believe." He laughed again._

_"Hands up, little lady."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"NO." Sabrina growled._

_"That was an order."_

_"Then make me." Sabrina grinned._

_That comment was enough to turn this kidnap into a game of tag._

_"You can't catch me, SLOW BONES!" Sabrina taunted, half enjoying the run._

_"Oh I will Princess, you see."_

_"As if, Slimy."_

_"I'll catch you." The boy huffed as he cornered Sabrina in a cave. Dead End._

_In the commotion, they hadn't even noticed me running behind them._

_"Ready for bondage?" He asked my sister as the color drained out of her face, viewing her surroundings. _

_I wanted to rush in and grab her, but I knew it was no use, he'd capture me as well. I was supposed to run and tell the palace guards. But I was too scared._

_"Yes, I am." Sabrina smirked._

_The thief looked surprised, but moved in closer to Sabrina._

_Then she pounced._

* * *

** Not exactly a cliffhanger, but works. I know it's short, sorry.**


	4. Puck and Gold

**Thanks for the support! I got three reviews! Here are the replies.**

**Kodochi Tsukasu: You were half right!**

**Guest (Hurry what happens next): Here is what happens.**

**Guest (Love it :)): Thanks!**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE: If you are going to review as a guest, give yourself a name, like my friend Kodochi Tsukasu. I Like responding to reviews, but it's hard when you don't give me a name. Thanks!**

* * *

"_Leave the girl alone." A voice boomed over the tackled man and the two princesses._

_Sabrina hit the man underneath her on the head, causing him to black out._

_"Another one?" She groaned, and pounced on the younger, and more handsome man, snatching his bag from him._

_"Wait!" He yelled, recovering as he ran after Sabrina, and she grabbed me, ducking into the bushes._

_"What's in the bag?" I whispered, stilling as we heard footsteps._

_She opened it._

_She was surprised, I could tell._

_"He's another thief." She muttered._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"What was in that bag?"_

_"It's- gold." Sabrina responded._

* * *

**I know it's really short, but I do many, short, updates. Most likely, this story will be finished with many, many chapters, and the story will be long but the updates are only a little a piece if you know what I mean.**

**~Jessamyn**


	5. Blackmail

**What he cr*p? Why didn't anyone review? I feel so sad... :(**

**I will still update though.**

* * *

_"Gold?" I cried, gasping slightly and peering into the bag alongside my sister._

_"I can't believe it!" I said, not seeing how loud my voice was._

_Sabrina clapped her hand over my mouth, but she was too late._

_The thief was upon us. Grabbing my hand, she and I scrambled out of the bushes, the heavy boots of the man pounding behind us._

_"Faster!" She huffed, accelerating as I tried to keep up._

_"To th river!" She instructed, but I had no clue why._

_"It's harder to run there!"_

_"Do you trust me?!" She shot back._

_"Of course!" I snapped._

_"Then do it!" She yelled, pulling me by the hand._

_We galloped along the water until we came to a cliff._

_"What are we doing?" I cried._

_"It's a dead end, and over water!"_

_Sabrina led me to the edge. _

_I quivered an shook, sweat and adreline overtaking me._

_"Give it." The man snarled._

_"Never." Sabrina smirked._

_He advanced, and I cried out of fear._

_"If you get near, it all goes in the river. an then we do too. You'll lose everything." She laughed._

_"Oh really?" The man smirked back._

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review!**


	6. Note -Will be Replaced

**Hello Guys! Here's the thing- this isn't a chapter. I didn't want you guys to think I died or something, so I wrote up some authors notes. I have so many stories I need to finish right now, that it's hard. So this is the order I will update-**

**-Phone Call to the Future**

**-Life is Worth More than Gold**

**- A Wish for Love**

**Once I finish Phone Call to the Future, I will continue Life is Worth More than Gold, and once that's over, I'll continue A Wish For Love and One Wish. Yes to everyone who asked whether Daphne's Wish in One Wish was related to A Wish for love. This note is being put up in all my sisters grimm stories. Thanks!**


	7. River

**Now in not italics for Curlscat.**

* * *

"Really." Sabrina responded, but I could see that her face, earlier a façade of bravery was now tinted with a bit a worry.

The man advanced.

I jumped back, and Sabrina scrambled to open up the bag and fished out a piece of gold.

His eyes narrowed.

"Time you back off, eh? Puck, Puck, Puck. A loser." Sabrina cackled.

Puck? Was that his name?

I watched contently.

"How do you know my name?" 'Puck' looked around like he was looking for a cheat sheet.

"I have my ways." Sabrina laughed smugly.

Ah, so that was his name.

"So, I have a request, and then you can have back your precious gold." Sabrina grinned.

"What?" Puck scowled.

"Take me to the Fountain Pass, and take me to see my grandmother. Then bring me back. Then I will give you your gold." Sabrina declared.

My heart pinched. Grandmother. I didn't remember her, but I'd seen her once as a child. Sabrina told me our father told her to leave, because she 'was telling us what we shouldn't know.

I didn't understand, but in a way, I wanted to go as well.

"Yeah, and take me too!" I piped up, and Puck glared.

"No." He responded.

"Then it all goes in the river. And Daphne and I know how to fight. We'll give you up to our father, and he'll turn you in to the King." Sabrina laughed evily.

But out father was the king! I was about to blurt that out when I realized what she was trying to do, and shut my mouth.

"Fine." He said glaring still.

"Let's set up camp."

I didn't trust him, and I could tell Sabrina didn't either, but we followed.

* * *

**Hello! I Know I said I wouldn't update this until I finished PCF, but I updated that today and had a lot of time on my hands and I don't update twice a day because nobody reads, so I decided to update this. Anyway, I will update Twins of Ice and Fire next, because my sister is waiting (literally, standing right next to me and asking if I'm done) and if I do update and I've got more time, I'll maybe update A Wish for Love and if I'm really lucky, I'll be able to update Princess Academy. But watch out for Twins of Ice and Fire, which will be updated somewhere in the next hour if I can, and most likely I will. So, yeah.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: The lovely Curlscat for helping me become a better writer, and being a great friend!**

**Bye!**

**~Jessamyn**


End file.
